Movie Night
by Shingeki-No-Koiji
Summary: [Marco x Reader] A Marco request that I received on DA. The request was a modern AU setting, university flat-mates. Light-hearted and has some fluffiness, hope you enjoy!


Heaving out a loud groan of frustration, you slumped face down on your desk. For hours now, you had been studying for an up-coming exam paper at university. However, through being tired and easily distracted, you had ended up re-reading the same couple of paragraphs repeatedly.

You wanted to take a break more than anything, but you knew that taking a break would result in procrastinating and avoiding the books for the rest of the night. As soon as you get distracted, it's all over.

Grumbling and muttering bitterly to yourself, your head still bundled in your arms on top of your desk, you attempted to muster up the motivation to persevere.

_Come on (name), you're a big girl. You can do this, it's just a microbiology paper on acellular organisms! It's not that hard, just gotta... keep studying._

But instead of sitting up and continuing to work, you remained with your cheek laid on your arm. After a few minutes, you even found yourself thinking about what was in the fridge instead of your homework.

_No no no, gotta focus! Gotta get my head in the game, stud-_

The faint sound of the lock on the front door clicking snapped you to attention. Your head shot up out of your arms, alert and staring out of your bedroom door to the hallway. You could slightly make out the rustling of plastic bags, and narrowed your eyes in suspicion.

Warm cocoa eyes peered at you from around the door-frame, cheerfully creased at the corners.

"Marco! What are you doing here?" You cried out in surprise, your expression relaxing into a comfortable grin.

Chuckling, the tall freckled boy ambled into your room, a pair of plastic bags hanging off of one arm. Placing these in the doorway, he flopped down onto your bed with a contented sigh. Stretched out on his back across your covers, he looked so relaxed.

"What kind of question is that, (name)?" He crooned, flashing you a wide smile. "I do live here too, you know."

"Oh do you!? Wow, I never realized!" You feigned shock, sarcasm heavy in your voice.

"But really Marco, how come you're home so early? I thought you were supposed to be going out for drinks with Jean and Connie tonight. I didn't think you'd come home until some ungodly hour, and yet it's only 8 'o clock."

Marco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, blushing faintly. "Ah yeah, well you see... I saw Jean and Connie earlier, and they revealed that tonight's get-together was actually some kind of set up. It turns out that Jean is inviting this group of girls, in hopes that he can get with one of them. I think Connie had his eye on one too, he kept talking about a girl named Sasha. Also, it seems he invited a girl... for me to meet."

Your jaw dropped open in shock, astonished at how sneaky Jean could be. Leaping over onto the bed next to Marco, you sat cross legged beside his waist, staring intently at him.

"Wait a minute, Leiutenant Freckles, _you turned down this opportunity_!?"

Blushing furiously now, he sniggered at your favorite nickname for him.

"Yes I did, Commander Microbes. It just so happens that I don't need to go meet any girls for the kind of reasons Jean had in mind. Now, are you done studying for the night yet?"

You groaned, flopping down on your side next to Marco.

"More or less, I suppose. I can't seem to concentrate today. If i have to read one more paragraph about acellular virus membranes and their behaviors, I might just go on a homicidal rampage."

Marco burst out laughing, clutching onto his ribs as his spasms rocked the bed slightly. You couldn't help but smile at his endearing outbursts, happiness just looked so good on him.

"Oh, so you think mass murder is_ funny_ now, do you? So much for the freckled saint appearance you uphold."

After his fit of mirth subsided enough for him to breathe properly, Marco flashed you a cheeky grin, and put on his best fake pompous voice.

"Well then, Commander, I believe you have studied diligently enough this evening. Won't thou verily joineth me in the partaking of horror movies?"

Chuckling, you punched him lightly on the arm. "Pretty sure you butchered Ye Olde English language a little there, Leiutenant. A movie night sounds awesome, but I distinctly remember you disliking my horror movies."

His expression brightening even further, Marco sprang up from the bed and grabbed the bags by the doorway.

"I kinda feel like trying out scary films for once! I'll go set up the DVD player, you come through when you're ready."

And with that, Marco whisked from the room, leaving the faint scent of his aftershave on your sheets. You wondered if he knew how much you loved that smell, inhaling deeply as you shut your eyes.

After clearing up your piles of workbooks, you wandered out of your room into the lounge. Marco was crouched in front of the TV cabinet, a few DVDs in hand. He wore a slight grimace on his face as he scrutinized each movie. You couldn't help but release a small giggle at his predicament, as he appeared to be trying to choose whichever movie would scare him less.

"(name)," Marco whined, turning to you with almost puppy-like eyes, "Which of these is the least messed up?"

Sighing, you shot him a wry grin as you walked over and took the DVDs out of his hands. Glancing at the titles, you realized he had hired all cheesy slasher films. No suspense, no thrillers, no supernatural elements at all.

_Geez Marco is such a horror noob. I guess I'll have to teach him the ways some other time... Really sweet of him to wanna do this for me though, he hates horror movies with a passion!_

"I've got a better idea, Marco!" You cried happily, tossing the cases onto the couch. "I feel like watching something a bit more up-beat. I'll pick something out if you wanna grab the popcorn?"

What could only be described as relief flashed across Marco's freckled features as he jumped to his feet, merely inches away from you. The closeness of his body sent a sudden jolt through your chest as he leaned towards you, grinning happily.

"That sounds good, I'll just be a minute. Pick something awesome, alright?"

As Marco wandered away to the apartment kitchen, you released the tension in your shoulders, shaking your arms and slapping your cheeks slightly.

_Damnit why does my flatmate have to be so perfect? And why does he have to make my heart race like some school-girl with a crush... Wait, does being a university student count as being a school-girl? Fuck I dunno anymore._

Rummaging through your DVD drawer, you found the movie you had been craving to watch. It was a classic, it deserved to be watched again.

Placing the disc into the DVD player tray, you curled up on the couch and waited for Marco to return. Using the remote, you selected 'PLAY MOVIE' and paused it just after the opening credits for maximum surprise. You grinned slyly to yourself.

"Popcorn delivery, Commander Microbe!"

Marco's voice and the delicious aroma of cooked kernels heralded his return, and your eyes followed him as he flopped down on the opposite end of the couch, a huge steaming bowl clutched in his hands.

"So what movie did you pick, (name)?"

Smirking wickedly at him, you narrowed your eyes before dramatically hitting the 'PLAY' button. Thrusting your arms high into the air, you shouted along with the opening theme.

"NAAAAAAANTS INGONYAMAAAAA BAGITHIIIII BABA!"

As realization crackled across Marco's features, he leaped to his feet and yelled along with you.

Giggling and grinning playfully at each other as the song ended, he slumped back down into his seat. Slyly, you wriggled your feet over to his end of the couch and under his hoodie. Your cold toes found his warm stomach, and he yelped in surprise, shooting you an expression of mock horror before turning back to the screen. One of his hands absently crept up to rest on your leg.

"The Lion King! Ah (name), I haven't watched this movie in so long! Not since we both got drunk on that bottle of Grey Goose after your birthday. Didn't we marathon a whole bunch of Disney films that night!?"

Laughing at the memories, you responded "Oh yeah we did! We got up to alot of mischief that night, do you remember Jean puking in the corner of the bathroom and falling asleep in our shower!? Then Reiner decided it was time to start stripping, poor Bert couldn't force him to put his pants back on. And Connie kept daring us to do silly shit, and I think I remember Pocky sticks being involved, and..."

You trailed off as the truth hit you, cheeks aflame. Marco blushed furiously, and you both stared at the TV in silence while the memories of your drunken escapades subsided.

Breaking the tension, Marco lifted the large bowl in your direction. "Popcorn?"

Stretching out on your back, you opened your mouth and whined. Sniggering, Marco took aim and tossed a piece at you. It bounced off your nose and rolled under the table.

"Again!"

Focusing out of one eye, tongue poking out slightly, Marco threw another nugget of popcorn at your waiting mouth. But this one shot straight down your throat, blocking your airway.

Your eyes widened in panic as you began to choke and cough. Frantic, Marco cried out and lunged at you across the couch. He pulled you into his lap and attempted the Heimlich maneuver, his wiry arms embracing your waist as he put pressure on your rib-cage. It was becoming more difficult to breathe between the fits of coughs, and your eyes watered slightly.

With one powerful squeeze, the rogue popcorn bounced out of your throat and into your mouth. Groaning with relief, you closed your eyes as you devoured the snack and relaxed against Marco's chest.

"Man that was a close one, (name). Are you okay? No more tossing food for you."

You could feel Marco's heart thumping erratically, and his arms were still entwined around your waist. You wondered if he could feel your heart pounding too. The smell of his aftershave mingling with the scent of popcorn was almost intoxicating, and you felt slightly lightheaded. Whether from nearly choking, or from the closeness of his body, you could not tell.

"Mmm, I'm alright now Marco. Thanks for saving me, Leiutenant." You responded, attempting to cover your awkward panic with cheerful demeanor.

You assumed that now you were alright, he would move back to his end of the couch. That he would remove his warmth and comfort from you, unknowing of how desperate you were to stay entwined that way. Dejectedly, you stared at the screen. Scar was about to throw Mufasa from the cliff, a scene that never failed to make you tear up. You were anticipating Simba's mournful pleas, and your eyes began to prickle indignantly.

But Marco didn't budge.

Instead, he adjusted his position slightly until you were lying back on his chest, comfortably situated between his legs. His arms were still securely embracing your waist, right hand absently tracing circles on your side. A slight pressure on the top of your head, partnered with warm air coasting across your scalp informed you that his chin was resting there.

Your face flushed further, and you struggled to pay attention to the movie. A few more minutes passed, and you tried to relax against Marco's broad chest, humming in tune with Hakuna Matata. You still couldn't quell the anxiety in your chest however, and every small movement Marco made would send your nerves haywire.

The hand trailing patterns on your side began lazily travelling up your bare arm, making you shiver slightly. Your heart felt ready to rupture against your ribs, how erratically it fluttered like a caged bird.

The pressure atop your head lifted, followed by the sensation of hot breath tickling behind your ear.

"(name)..." Marco's voice was breathy and sounded slightly nervous. His lips were gently pressed against the shell of your ear, causing your face to burn like coals.

"What you were saying earlier... do you remember what happened that night with the Pocky?"

Eyes painfully wide, you gulped and nodded shakily as you tilted your face slightly in the direction of his voice.

Marco's eyes met yours, slightly hooded and filled with some foreign emotion. He repeatedly glanced at your lips, and you watched his tongue peek out to moisten his own.

"Do you... regret what happened?"

Twisting your body around a little more, his arms tightened around you further, hoisting you closer to his face. The movie continued playing, all but forgotten at this point. You were too distracted by Marco's parted lips, his disheveled hair, the stark freckles against his tanned skin, the way his warm eyes were almost completely shut.

You caved in. Snaking one hand to the back of his head, you roughly pulled Marco down. The remaining distance between your faces was eradicated, as his lips crashed upon yours. His surprise was apparent from his rigid posture and unmoving lips, but once he realized what had transpired, he kissed back hungrily.

Marco's right hand abandoned it's post on your hip to cup your face, thumb sweeping across your jawline tenderly. His tongue ghosted across your bottom lip, imploring you to grant access. You obliged, and he deepened the kiss.

As your lips trailed and pushed against his, your mind flickered with memories of near misses, lingering touches, blushing cheeks and unspoken confessions.

_Oh my God, it's actually happening, it's finally happening... and he feels the same way?!_

Disbelief at the reality gripped you, and so you held onto Marco as hard as you could. Coiling your fingers into the collar of his shirt, you bit down lightly on Marco's lip, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the boy. He immediately pushed back against you, a sloppy kiss stealing your oxygen. You continued on like this for some time, tongues dancing together, exploring each other's taste.

Finally, gasping, you broke apart. Your hair had fallen messily across your face, and Marco's was sticking up at odd angles. You both panted, regaining air while gazing at each other in awe. Marco dipped his head down to rest his forehead upon yours, his eye contact never wavering.

As his breathing settled, Marco smiled warmly at you as he pulled you against his chest once more. The final scenes of The Lion King were playing out, and he casually coasted his fingers through your hair as you snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck. Luxuriantly, you inhaled the scent of his skin mingled with aftershave.

"Y'know, Marco... I think we should have movie nights more often."


End file.
